Klejnot Maru
Klejnot Maru – dwudziesty-szósty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Jednocześnie jest pierwszym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu. Fabuła Za cenę niewidzenia swoich rodziców w Dia de Los Muertos, Elena musi ukryć klejnot Maru, żeby nie wpadł w ręce Delgadosów, albo gorzej, Shuriki. Streszczenie Elena przygotowuje się wspólnie z Mateo i Zuzo do wielkiej próby, o której jej powiedział Kwietny Moz, i dlatego ćwiczy posługiwanie się berłem w walce z przeciwnikami. Po udanym zniszczeniu iluzji Orizaby i elfiaków, Elena natrafia na iluzje Victora i Carli. Widok Victora i Carli wywołuje u Eleny ogromny szok, który ją dekoncentruje, przez co iluzje jej wrogów ją trafiają. Mateo szybko niszczy iluzje Delgadosów. Zuzo zapewnia Elenę, że za drugim razem uda jej się załatwić Delgadosów, ale ona ma już na dzisiaj dosyć treningów i odkłada berło. Mateo i Zuzo przypominają Elenie, że ona musi się przygotować do próby, którą Kwietny Moz przepowiedział, i ona nie zostanie królową, jeśli tej próby nie przejdzie. Elena tłumaczy Mateo i Zuzo, że doskonale o tym wie, ale nie wiadomo, jaka to próba i kiedy się to stanie, a Victor i Carla są na wolności, i dzieje się tak wiele rzeczy, że ją to przerasta, i pewnie dlatego zamarła, jak widziała iluzje Delgadosów. Zuzo mówi Elenie, że ona nie może pozwolić, by troski odebrały jej radość życia. W tej chwili do komnaty wbiega Armando, który mówi Elenie, że potrzebna jej pomoc w przygotowaniach do Dia de Los Muertos, ale jej dziadek je całe jedzenie na uroczystość. Elena mówi Armando, że zaraz przyjdzie. Po tym, jak Armando poszedł, Mateo mówi Elenie, że musi wybrać tamboritę na ołtarzyk swojego dziadka. Zuzo mówi Mateo, że ten może poprosić Elenę, by poprosiła jego dziadka o pomoc nad wyborem, bo ona ma moc widzenia duchów podczas Święta Zmarłych. Po tym, jak Zuzo wrócił do świata duchów, Elena prosi Mateo, by pomógł jej jutro udekorować ołtarzyk jej rodziców, i mówi mu, że nie mogła porozmawiać z rodzicami rok temu, a bardzo by chciała się ich poradzić w sprawie swojej próby. Mateo zapewnia Elenę, że nie ma niczego, z czym ona nie da sobie rady, czymkolwiek jest ta próba. Tymczasem Victor i Carla przynoszą Shuriki klejnot, mówiąc jej, że ten będzie wystarczająco magiczny, żeby ona mogła stworzyć nową różdżkę. Shuriki wypowiada zaklęcie, ale klejnot nie zmienia się w różdżkę, i czarownica wścieka się, że i ten klejnot nie jest dość użyteczny do stworzenia różdżki, tak jak pozostałe klejnoty, które Victor i Carla znaleźli. Carla każe Shuriki dać jej i jej tacie moc malvagos, gdyż taki był ich układ. Shuriki wściekle mówi Delgadosom, że bez różdżki nie zrobi z nich złych czarodziejów i że oni muszą jej przynieść klejnot z prawdziwą mocą. Carla tłumaczy Shuriki, że przeszukali cały Avalor. Shuriki natomiast mówi Delgadosom, że oni jeszcze nie przeszukali maruwiańskiego miasta piramid - Tepet Muul. Victor mówi Shuriki, że według legendy, piramidy w Tepet Muul są nawiedzone. Shuriki natomiast mówi, iż legenda głosi również, że w największej z piramid jest najpotężniejszy klejnot w całym Avalorze - klejnot Maru. Shuriki każe Victorowi i Carli zdobyć dla niej ten klejnot, a wtedy mogą oni stać się malvagos i wspólnie z nią będą rządzić królestwem. Victor, który panicznie boi się duchów, zostaje zaciągnięty przez Carlę na misję. Nadszedł dzień Dia de Los Muertos. Elena dekoruje ołtarzyk swoich rodziców, jednocześnie wspominając wspólne chwile z nimi i mając nadzieję, że oni będą dumni z niej jako ich córki i władczyni królestwa. Mateo przychodzi, ale w tej chwili pojawiają się Monsun i Luna, którzy mówią, że jeden z Jagunów wytropił Victora i Carlę. Podejrzewając, że jej próba polega na powstrzymaniu Victora i Carli, Elena zamierza od razu wyruszyć ich złapać. Mateo tłumaczy Elenie, że jej próba może być czymkolwiek. Elena tłumaczy Mateo, że to jest zbyt ważne i że musi wyruszyć. Mateo postanawia wyruszyć z Eleną. Szukając z powietrza, Monsun mówi Elenie, że widziano Victora i Carlę niedaleko Tepet Muul. Gdy Mateo mówi, że piramidy w Tepet Muul podobno są nawiedzone, Luna zaczyna się bać. Elena mówi Lunie, że może widzieć duchy, więc nic się nie stanie. Victor i Carla przybywają konno do Tepet Muul, a w tej właśnie chwili dolatują tam Elena i Mateo na Jagunach. Elena zauważa, jak Victor i Carla wchodzą do piramidy, i Monsun mówi, że ta piramida jest nawiedzona. Luna nie chce wejść do piramidy, ale Elena mówi, że trzeba tam wejść. Elena i Monsun próbują wlecieć do środka piramidy, ale wejście jest tak wąskie, że Jagun się nie zmieści. Elena i Mateo wchodzą do piramidy, podczas gdy Monsun i Luna czekają na zewnątrz. Widząc w środku trzy korytarze, Elena i Mateo nie wiedzą, którędy Victor i Carla poszli. Elena aktywuje moc widzenia przez ściany swojego berła, żeby łatwo znaleźć Delgadosów, ale szybko traci siły przez to, że berło wysysa z niej energię. Więc Elena i Mateo wchodzą do korytarza po prawej stronie. Victor i Carla natrafiają na ślepy zaułek, gdy nagle maski na ścianie przed nimi ożywają i zbliżają się do nich. Victor szybko ucieka z córką przed maskami. Elena i Mateo słyszą głosy Victora i Carli, ale nie wiedzą, skąd te głosy dochodzą, i rozdzielają się. Elena natrafia na ten sam ślepy zaułek i zostaje zaatakowana przez te same maski, ale udaje jej się ich uniknąć. Nagle Elena zauważa, że jej ręka przenika przez ścianę, po czym dowiaduje się, że ta ściana to iluzja, i wchodzi przez nią do pewnej komnaty. Nagle pojawia się duch jakiejś kobiety, która każe Elenie odejść, bo maski są straszne. Jednak Elena nie ucieka, ponieważ widzi ducha. Kobieta jest zaskoczona na widok Świetlistego berła w rękach Eleny, która wyjaśnia, że to jest jej królewskie berło. Elena zapoznaje się z tą kobietą, która ma na imię Amalay i która była ostatnim nadwornym czarnoksiężnikiem królestwa Maru, jak i również stwórcą Świetlistego berła. Elena jest zdezorientowana, ponieważ Maruwiańczycy zniknęli lata temu. Amalay tłumaczy Elenie, że to prawda, bo w końcu jest duchem. Elena pyta się Amalay, dlaczego ona nawiedza piramidę. Amalay wyjaśnia Elenie, że musi chronić klejnot Maru, który jest zarówno potężny, jak i niebezpieczny, i opowiada jej historię: Cienie nocy wydostały się ze swojego świata i próbowały zniszczyć królestwo Maru, ale jedynym źródłem mocy, jakiego Maruwiańczycy potrzebowali, by pokonać cienie nocy, był klejnot Maru. Moc klejnotu zmiotła siły ciemności, ale była ona tak potężna, że przeniosła Maruwiańczyków do świata duchów. Amalay tłumaczy Elenie, że to samo stanie się z Avalorem, jeśli klejnot Maru wpadnie w niepowołane ręce, i dlatego musi odstraszyć tych, którzy wchodzą do piramidy. Amalay potem miewa wyrzuty sumienia, że nie ukryła klejnotu, kiedy jeszcze żyła. Elena pyta się Amalay, czy jest sposób na ukrycie klejnotu. Amalay odpowiada, że tak, ale tylko ktoś żywy może to zrobić, po czym dochodzi do wniosku, że Elena może ukryć klejnot, skoro jest żywa i ma berło. Amalay mówi Elenie, że ona musi trzymać klejnot i wypowiedzieć zaklęcie na ścianie. Elena nie widzi zaklęcia na pustej ścianie. Domyślając się, że Elena jeszcze nie opanowała wszystkich mocy swojego berła, Amalay mówi jej, że jeśli ona ma odkryć to, co jest niewidoczne, ma powiedzieć iluminacja. Elena więc mówi to słowo i jej berło ujawnia na ścianie ukryte zaklęcie. Niestety, zaklęcie jest po maruwiańsku, a Elena nie zna tego języka. Na szczęście Amalay zna maruwiański i może dyktować Elenie zaklęcie. Gdy Elena powtarza zaklęcie, które Amalay jej dyktuje, nagle słyszy głos Mateo. Czując, że Mateo ma kłopoty, Elena biegnie mu pomóc, ale Amalay tłumaczy jej, że zaklęcie nie zostało do końca wypowiedziane, a tylko dzisiaj ona może ją widzieć. Elena tłumaczy Amalay, że jej przyjaciel jej potrzebuje i że musi iść, ale wróci. Elena słyszy głosy Mateo i Delgadosów, i znajduje ich piętro niżej za pomocą berła. Niestety, Mateo przegrał walkę z Victorem i Carlą, którzy zabrali mu tamboritę. Victor chce uciec z piramidy, ale Carla mówi tacie, że nie odejdzie bez klejnotu. Elena zjawia się zaraz po tym, jak Victor i Carla uciekli. Mateo pokazuje Elenie, którędy Victor i Carla uciekli, i ona natychmiast biegnie za nimi. Victor i Carla ponownie trafiają na ten sam ślepy zaułek i atakują ich te same maski. Gdy Carla próbuje zatrzymać ojca przed ucieczką, on przypadkiem wpycha ją do ściany, przez którą ona przenika. Po przejściu przez ścianę, Victor i Carla znajdują klejnot. Amalay próbuje zatrzymać Victora i Carlę, ale oni nie widzą jej i przechodzą przez nią. Amalay rzuca zaklęcie w stronę klejnotu, tworząc wokół niego olbrzymią moc, przez którą nikt nie przejdzie. Carla daje radę przejść przez tę moc i udaje jej się zdobyć klejnot. Victor i Carla uciekają z klejnotem, ale Elena blokuje im drogę. Elena próbuje trafić berłem w Victora i Carlę, ale strzał odbija się od klejnotu i trafia w sufit, który zapada się prosto na Elenę. Elena zostaje uwięziona pod gruzami i gubi berło w wyniku katastrofy, a Victor i Carla uciekają. Elena próbuje wydostać się z gruzów, ale nie daje rady. Potem próbuje dosięgnąć berła, ale bezskutecznie. Medalion wypada z szyi Eleny i otwiera się podczas lądowania na ziemi, pokazując w środku zdjęcie księżniczki z rodzicami. Gdy Elena z brakiem nadziei patrzy na zdjęcie, nagle pojawiają się duchy jej rodziców, ku jej zaskoczeniu i wzruszeniu. Raul i Lucia pytają się Eleny, jak to się stało, że ona jest pod gruzami. Elena wyjaśnia rodzicom, że sama się w to wpakowała i że nie przeszła swojej próby. Raul i Lucia pytają się córki, jaka to próba. Elena mówi rodzicom, że Kwietny Moz przepowiedział jej przyszłość i że ona nie zostanie królową, jak nie przejdzie tej próby. Lucia pyta się Eleny, czy ona jest pewna, że to, w co się wpakowała, było tą próbą. Elena mówi rodzicom, że pozwoliła najgorszym przestępcom w Avalorze uciec z najpotężniejszym i niebezpiecznym klejnotem. Raul mówi córce, że to był jej wielki błąd, i Lucia się z tym zgadza, mówiąc córce, że ona nie może być pewna, że to była ta próba. Elena mówi rodzicom, że może i to nie była ta próba, ale nie wie i dlatego cały czas się martwi. Raul przypomina córce, że kiedy był królem, codziennie miał do czynienia z różnymi problemami, ale nie martwił się nimi, bo robił to, co najlepsze dla królestwa. Lucia mówi córce, że ona powinna zrobić to samo. Elena przyznaje rodzicom rację, ale nie może nic zrobić, tkwiąc pod gruzami. Raul i Lucia przypominają Elenie, że ona nigdy się nie poddawała, nawet wtedy, kiedy ona była uwięziona przez 41 lat w amulecie. Dzięki temu Elena odzyskuje pewność siebie i Raul podaje jej rękę. Niestety, przez to, że jej ojciec jest teraz duchem, Elena nie daje rady dotknąć jego ręki. Raul i Lucia zaczynają znikać. Elena błaga rodziców, by nie odeszli, ale oni proszą ją, by trzymała ich w swoim sercu, a nie będą daleko, po czym znikają. Elena wyciąga medalion i udaje jej się nim dosięgnąć swojego berła, za pomocą którego wydostaje się z gruzów. Mateo znajduje Elenę i oboje natychmiast ruszają w pościg za Delgadosami. Victor i Carla uciekają z piramidy, mijając Monsuna i Lunę. Widząc tamboritę Mateo w rękach Victora, Monsun dochodzi do wniosku, że coś się stało. Chcąc uratować Elenę i Mateo, Luna stawia czoła swoim lękom i próbuje wlecieć do piramidy, ale nie mieści się w wejściu. Monsun próbuje wepchnąć Lunę do środka, a w tej chwili Elena i Mateo przybiegają do wyjścia. Elena i Mateo wydostają Lunę, i cała trójka wraz z Monsunem rusza w pościg za Delgadosami. Próbując złapać uciekinierów, Elena trafia berłem w pobliski filar, wywołując eksplozję, która straszy konie Delgadosów. Przez to Carla upuszcza klejnot, który ląduje na połamanym filarze, który może zaraz spaść w przepaść. Victor upuszcza tamboritę Mateo, która również spada w przepaść. Mateo i Luna szybko odzyskują tamboritę. Victor każe Carli zostawić klejnot, po czym ucieka z nią. Elena mówi Monsunowi, że trzeba odzyskać klejnot i odnieść go do piramidy, zanim się skończy Dia de Los Muertos. Elena wyskakuje z Monsuna i ląduje na filarze, po którym zjeżdża, i odzyskuje klejnot. Niestety, Elena spada wraz z filarem w przepaść, ale Monsun ratuje ją w ostatniej chwili. W wyniku tego, co się stało, Victor i Carla uciekli, ale Elena mówi, że odzyskanie klejnotu było tym, co najlepsze dla królestwa. Elena wraca z klejnotem do Amalay i wypowiada dyktowane przez czarodziejkę zaklęcie. Zaklęcie otwiera portal, który przenosi klejnot w bezpieczne miejsce i który potem się zamyka. Amalay dziękuje Elenie za pomoc, po czym mówi, że jest już zwolniona ze swojego zobowiązania, skoro klejnot jest już bezpieczny, i może w końcu przenieść się do świata duchów. Elena mówi Amalay, że ta znowu zobaczy rodzinę i przyjaciół. Amalay żegna się z Eleną, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś znów się zobaczą, i odchodzi do świata duchów. Gdy Elena, Mateo i Jaguny wracają na cmentarz, nie ma już tam nikogo, nawet duchów. Elena mówi przyjaciołom, że Dia de Los Muertos już się skończyło, i zostawia na ołtarzyku medalion z rodzinnym zdjęciem, mając absolutną pewność, że za rok znowu zobaczy rodziców. Mateo współczuje Elenie, że nie spotkała rodziców. Elena tłumaczy Mateo, że spotkała rodziców. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Mateo dowiaduje się, że Elena potrafi widzieć duchy podczas Dia de Los Muertos. * Elena poznaje ducha maruwiańskiej czarodziejki, Amalay, która była stwórcą Świetlistego berła. ** Dzięki Amalay, Elena odkrywa moc swojego berła, która polega na ukazywaniu wiadomości tak ukrytych, że są niewidoczne, pod komendą iluminacja. * Victor i Carla zamierzają ukraść potężny klejnot Maru, żeby za jego pomocą Shuriki mogła stworzyć nową różdżkę, ale Elena krzyżuje im plany. * Elena ponownie spotyka duchy swoich rodziców i po raz pierwszy z nimi rozmawia. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Mateo de Alva * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado * Amalay * Luna * Monsun Pozostali bohaterowie * Zuzo * Armando Gutierrez * Shuriki * Król Raul * Królowa Lucia * Kwietny Moz (wspomniany) * Francisco Flores (wspomniany) * Alakazar (wspomniany) * Maruwiańczycy (wizualizacja; wspomnieni) * Cienie nocy (wizualizacja; wspomniane) * Przyjaciele Amalay (wspomnieni) * Rodzina Amalay (wspomnieni) * Orizaba (iluzja) * Elfiaki (iluzja) Piosenka * Czy dumni ze mnie są? – Elena Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Orizaba została pokonana w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Moc "Świeć" Świetlistego berła została użyta po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Elfiaki zostały pokonane w odcinku "Niefortunne znalezisko". * Kwietny Moz powiedział Elenie, że będzie ją czekała wielka próba, w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów". * Victor i Carla Delgado są poszukiwani po wydarzeniach z odcinka "Król karnawału". * Elena dowiedziała się, że potrafi widzieć duchy podczas Dia de Los Muertos, w odcinku "Dzień wspomnień". * Elena poprzednio widziała duchy swoich rodziców w odcinku "Dzień wspomnień". * Delgadosi połączyli siły z Shuriki w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów". * Shuriki potrzebuje nowej różdżki po tym, jak Elena złamała jej poprzednią w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Król Raul i królowa Lucia zostali zabici przez Shuriki w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", co było pokazane w pełnej okazałości w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Wspomniano, że królowa Lucia uprawiała szermierkę, w odcinku "Księżniczka rycerz". * Moc "Ukaż się" Świetlistego berła została użyta po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Małpie figle z wielkim Biglem". * Elena dowiedziała się, że Świetliste berło może wyssać z niej energię, w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Elena była uwięziona w amulecie Avaloru przez 41 lat, dopóki nie została uwolniona w prologu odcinka "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", co było pokazane w pełnej okazałości w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To drugi odcinek, którego akcja ma miejsce w Dia de Los Muertos, dokładnie w rok po wydarzeniach z odcinka "Dzień wspomnień". * W tym odcinku rodzice Eleny i Izabeli, król Raul i królowa Lucia, po raz pierwszy mają kwestie mówione. * Odcinek ten wyjawia, co się stało z Maruwiańczykami--oni nie umarli, ale zostali przeniesieni do świata duchów. * W tym odcinku Mateo chciałby, żeby Elena mu pomogła porozmawiać z jego zmarłym dziadkiem, ale to niemożliwe, ponieważ Alakazar nadal żyje, co było widać w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru, chociaż Mateo mógł po prostu nie wiedzieć, że Alakazar wciąż żyje, ponieważ wiedział tylko tyle, że jego dziadek opuścił królestwo po tym, jak Shuriki je przejęła, i nigdy nie wrócił. * Morał: Gdy z pewnością nic nie wiesz, po prostu zrób to, co najlepsze dla wszystkich. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2